ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Unfortunate
= Unfortunate = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Mar 21, 2018, 11:28pm - August 19th, Corbet Estate, Highholm, Evening- Edward paused at the gate to speak with one of his men. A wisp of a fellow with a scruffy beard that covered a permanently sarcastic smile. The man gave a brief report of the current situation and Edward quietly imparted his orders before the man gave a small bow and went on his way. Edward watched him go before turning back to the estate entrance. Then, taking a deep breath he approached. He hobbled the length of the drive, his leg screaming with agony and finally came to a halt before the tall black lacquered doors. He knocked. "It's open," Came the voice of Stella from within. Edward pushed opened the doors and walked through an empty marble hallway and then an open door to the lounge. He had been here several times before to discuss business matters with David. He smiled as he realised that he would never have that particular displeasure again. Entering the room he saw Stella seated in the corner with dried streaks of makeup below her puffy eyes, her hair was ruffled and unkempt and three stacked scratches lined her cheeks. The sight of her confirmed his suspicions and that of his man outside. He said nothing as he walked the length of the room and took a seat in a chair opposite. "That was Davids chair." she said as he lowered himself, he made to stand and she laughed bitterly. "For gods sake sit, I dont care." she waved for him to be seated and he obeyed, studying her carefully. There was a look in her eyes, a mixture of fear and... elation? He tried not to stare at the shape of her body, so clearly discernible beneath the silk robe she wore. His heart raced and he fought to calm it. "They say he fell during the quake." he offered after a moment. "He did." she answered a little too quickly and then again calmer, "He did." He had to be careful now he did not want to scare her. He chose his words very carefully. "Given his status there will be a call for a thorough investigation, they will want his body examined and..." "What do you mean an investigation it was an accident." He raised his hands, "I am here to inform you that I will be taking care of that investigation... personally.." "I see." she said carefully watching him through narrowed eyes. "I also came to inform you of some unfortunate news." "More unfortunate than losing my husband?" she snapped. "I am afraid due to an error in my department, for which I take full responsibility." He paused then to let that last part sink in, "I am afraid that your husbands body has been cremated ahead of schedule making a forensic examination quite impossible." Stella brought her hand to her mouth and Edward was quite impressed with the look of outrage she managed at the news. "I can only apologise for the lapse." he offered, but the small smile that played on his lips spoke louder than his words. 'I know', that smile said, and he saw in her eyes that she understood. "You will be handling the investigation?" she repeated his words studying him. "If that is acceptable?" he replied.